Fire fighting vehicles such as Aircraft Rescue Fire Fighting (“ARFF”) vehicles are specially designed to respond to airport ground emergencies (e.g., involving an aircraft). Airport ground emergencies may occur anywhere on or near airport property. Water and other agents (e.g., foam fire suppressants) is transported to the emergency site to be applied and facilitate extinguishment.